Tablor
Tablor is one of the few Toa of Universe . As a Matoran, Tablor was a brick-maker. As a Toa, the only thing he did was inihillate the Iron Wolves and join the Dark Hunters. As a mutant, he had his memory wiped and did The Shadowed One's dirty work. When he got his memory back, he inihillated most of the Dark Hunters in a rage. History Tablor was once a Matoran of Universe who lived on Voya Nui along with many fellow Xo-matoran. He was very good friends with Sador, another Xo-matoran, who was a blacksmith. Sador and Tablor had lived together for many years, they looked out for each other all the time. When the Great Catacylsm happened, they were out hunting. When they felt the ground shaking, they ran for their lives. They were knocked off their feet by the shaking, and only a few feet away from them, a huge crack shown, they had then witnessed half of Voya Nui falling into the sea, unknown to them, creating Mahri Nui. About 1/10 of the Xo-matoran lived the Great Cataclysm, including them. There were now only about 50 others. Their hut was on the side that had fallen into the sea, so they were now homeless and poor. Sadly, Sador didn't get much business after the Catacylism, but he got enough, along with what Tablor earned by making bricks and selling them for re-building himes, they were able to get a hut. Soon, they were living happily, but never forgetting the events of that one day. One day, Tablor noticed many of the Xo-matoran went out alone, and never came back. Then, when he was out hunting with Sador one day, they found the corpse of a Xo-matoran. The odd thing about the corpse is that it wasn't really a corpse, it was just the armor! They could tell the matoran had been eaten, for they saw blood splattered over the trees. They heard a rustle of leaves and looked over, and were extremely scared of what they saw: A giant wolf-like creature with bloody fangs as big as their feet. He and Sador got away from the creature, for it would not go too near the village. When a Turaga came to his village from another, they told him of the event and the creature. The Turaga said that it was nothing, but he looked very worried. Being more cautious, the two friends went out hunting again. They were successful in their hunting, and returned to the village. But when they got to the village, no one was there, but their shells were. The friends soon spotted one of the wolves, and Sador ran to the hut, leaving Tablor alone. The wolf charged Tablor. When it was only a few feet away,Sador appeared once again, with a sword in hand. He chopped the creatures head off with one blow, and took the shocked Tablor's hand, and dragged him along to the safety of another village. There were only five Matoran in the village, and Tablor and Sador told them of the wolves, telling them to flee with them. All of them were very stubborn, all except for one, a female Xo-matoran who had visited their village before and had come to Sador's blacksmithing store. A few days later, the three friends fled to a distant island, but their murderers found them. They managed to get away again to another island where they met a Turaga of Fire. after a year of trials that the matoran thought were needless, the Turaga turned them into Toa. The wolves came once again to them, but this time they were ready, armed with weapons beyond imagination, the three Toa fought with all they had. When they had finished most of them off, they fled. But while they were celebrating, a very large wolf appeared on a hill. He charged the Toa. Tablor shouted a warning to Sador and his other friend, but he was to late, the wolf had killed them both. With more wolves appearing over the hill, they all charged Tablor. But he was blinded with rage and destroyed every single one, not getting a scratch. When he had defeated them, he mourned over his friends. He went back to Voya Nui, and found a few more wolves. Killing them too, he was found by a Dark Hunter called Ultimatrum. Ultimatrum recruited him, and Tablor's memory was wiped after he was mutated by the Shadowed One. After 100 years of serving the Dark Hunters, Tablor regained his memory, and in a battle with the Shadowed One, he was victorious. He then destroyed the whole Dark Hunter base, along with all inside. He then retreated to an island he had found while flying over uncharted waters. He stayed there for thousands of years. But he finally re-appeared. He had minions of his. He called the Kinoka his "pets", but never in front of them, for they had horrible tempers. He also came back with a new name: "The Master"! He put a bounty on Lewa for Bounty Hunters to bring him to Tablor, alive.When Ferahgo eventually captures Lewa, Tablor gives Lewa a great power, The Ultimate Power! Personality If you have read the above, you will know he is now quick to anger. He is very compassionate to his friends, but ruthless to his enemies. Weapons The Staff of Creation-The Staff of Creation has the power to create, destroy, or mutate. Whip-When he was a Dark Hunter, Tablor used it to drive slaves. Water Blaster-The water blaster is used as a common weapon of his. Flamethrower-The flamethrower is used as a common weapon of his. Gatling Gun- The Gatling Gun was Tablor's main weapons as a Toa. 'Sonic Gun- Also another commonly used weapon, the sonic gun was used only when he was a Toa. Gallery See: Tablor/Gallery. Trivia #When he gets really angry, he goes on a rage and kills anything that breathes during it. This started after the death of Sador and Telluri. #After expirimented on, he became more powerful than the Great Beings themselves. #He created the Kinoka. Appearences *''The Ultimate Power'' *''Trials by Fire'' Category:Toa Category:Dark Hunters Category:Mutant Category:Matoran Category:Xo-Matoran